Ino's Lovestory
by Lmlsn
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot yang bercerita seputar kisah romansa seorang Yamanaka Ino. Pairing akan berbeda di tiap chapternya. Silahkan mampir :), RnR sangat dibutuhkan .
1. Chapter 1

Haii , Saya kebetulan ada inspirasi untuk bikin oneshot jadi silahkan dinikmati ! mohon kritik dan saran ya reader-sama ! Arigato :)

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Neji X Ino**

**~Love need Difference~**

_"Cinta butuh perbedaan,.." -Neji-_

"Aahhh… Neji-kun, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah mengerjakannya sesuai dengan cara yang barusan kau ajarkan padaku, tapi aku tetap belum menemukan hasil yang benar.." Rengek Ino kepada pemuda yang tampak sibuk belajar di seberangnya.

Neji membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sejenak dan beringsut menarik kertas yang tadi dikerjakan oleh Ino . Neji memerhatikan kertas tersebut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis menatap jawaban gadis yang saat ini terlihat menggerutu frustasi.

"Ino, apakah kau benar-benar sudah mengerjakannya sesuai dengan apa yang aku ajarkan tadi?" Tanya Neji

"Tentu saja, aku sangat yakin melakukannya persis seperti yang telah kau ajarkan, apa yang salah ? aahhh Neji-kun… aku benar-benar frustasi"

Neji tersenyum sekilas, "Begini Ino, kau memang menggunakan cara yang benar, tidak salah sama sekali, tapi…" Neji sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa Neji-kuunnn?" Tanya Ino dengan suara yang gemas mendengar kekasihnya tak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Hmm, coba kau cek sendiri saja.." ujar Neji mengembalikan kertas soal tersebut pada Ino sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Ino dengan gemas

Ino hanya merona menerima perlakuan dari Neji, dengan tampang yang sok cemberut itu Ino menarik kasar kertas dari Neji.

Siang ini , Neji dan Ino si sepasang sejoli ini seperti biasa melaksanakan kegiatan rutin mereka yaitu belajar bersama di kediaman Neji. Neji,yang notabene adalah siswa teladan di sekolah Konoha High School memang telah menjalin hubungan dengan Ino selama kurang lebih 1 setengah tahun.

Pada awalnya siswa-siswi di sekolah mereka banyak yang kaget mendapati mereka ternyata telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.  
Bagaimana tidak terkejut ? Neji , pemuda yang tampak tenang , santun dan berkarisma itu ternyata menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada sosok Ino, gadis yang selalu tampak riang, terkenal akan kehebohannya, dan bahkan Ino mendapat julukan "The queen of gossip".

Bukan hanya itu, prestasi seorang Neji di sekolahnya juga sangat mengagumkan sehingga wajar saja banyak yang memujanya. Dibandingkan dengan Ino, siswi dengan otak yang pas-pasan serta prestasi yang tak terhitung alias TIDAK ADA.

Namun bagi sahabat-sahabat Ino dan Neji, mereka justru berpikir sebaliknya. Menurut mereka kepribadian Neji dan Ino yang berlawanan satu sama lain inilah yang membuat mereka bisa bersatu. Sosok tenang dan kalem seperti Neji memang membutuhkan sosok seperti Ino yang cerewet dan riang begitupun sebaliknya. Apalagi ditambah dengan 'kualitas otak' Neji dan Ino yang sudah jelas berbeda, membuat Neji dan Ino melewati momen kencan mereka dengan selalu ditemani buku pelajaran.

Banyak perkataan disana-sini yang selalu menemani langkah hubungan mereka

"Neji-kun paling hanya mempermainkan Ino saja, Ino tidak memiliki kelebihan yang berarti, hanya parasnya saja yang cantik, itupun pasti karena make up"

"Kenapa Neji-kun tidak memilih bersama Shion-sama saja ? Shion-sama itu kan cantik dan pintar , sedangkan Ino ? ehm well baiklah ku akui dia memang cantik , but why ? Shion is much better than her.."

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah omongan-omongan siswi-siswi di Konoha High School mengenai hubungan mereka. Tapi toh pada akhirnya seiring waktu berjalan omongan-omongan tersebut sudah tidak terdengar lagi di KHS. Apalagi hubungan Neji dan Ino juga tak bisa dibilang singkat, sampai detik ini mereka tetap saling mencintai, menjalankan hubungan mereka tanpa menggubris tiap perkataan yang ada.

"Neji-kuuunn…" Ino memanggil manja kekasih nya yang masih tampak serius berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui kesalahan mu , nona?" Jawab Neji menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Neji dengan kesal.

Neji tersenyum geli melihat muka lucu kekasihnya tersebut. Dengan gemas Neji pun menjawil pipi Ino lalu mengambil kertas soal Ino.

"jadi begini Ino-chan… kesalahanmu itu, kau memasukan angka yang salah sayang, lihat angka 700 ini berasal dari nomor 3 sedangkan kau memasukan angka tersebut untuk mengerjakan soal nomor 4.." Jelas Neji sambil menunjukan letak kesalahan Ino di kertas tersebut.

Ino hanya terbelalak, dan tak lama kemudian Ino hanya tertawa menyadari kebodohannya tersebut.

"Yaampun.. aku bodoh sekali ya hahaha…" ucap ino di sela tawanya.

Namun tawa Ino terhenti karena merasakan mulutnya dikunci oleh sentuhan lembut yang ternyata adalah bibir Neji yang menciumnya.

"Kau tidak lupa kan ? One mistake one kiss.." ucap Neji di telinga Ino

Ino memukul ringan lengan sang kekasih, "Neji aku ini tidak sepintar dirimu, entah akan berapa banyak ciuman yang aku dapat karena kesalahanku mengerjakan soal-soal ini.." keluh Ino merasa bahwa hukuman yang diterimanya tidak adil.

"Tapi aku menikmatinya kok.." ujar Neji gombal

"Kau membuatku terlihat semakin bodoh Neji-kun, fansgirl mu akan semakin memandang rendah diriku.." seru Ino.

Neji bisa merasakan kesedihan yang tersirat dari perkataan Ino. Lalu Neji mencengkram kedua pundak Ino dan memaksa Ino untuk menatap langsung padanya.

"Ino, magnet akan saling tolak menolak jika kedua sisi kutub yang berhadapan sama, tapi sebaliknya magnet akan saling tarik menarik jika kedua sisi kutub yang berbeda dihadapkan satu sama lain. Cinta butuh perbedaan, Kurasa kau mengerti maksud perkataanku kan Ino ?" Tanya Neji , masih menatap Ino dengan serius

Ino sempat terpana melihat kekasihnya tersebut berucap seperti itu, Ino pun tersenyum dan akhirnya kembali tertawa lepas. Neji menjadi bingung melihat kekasihnya tersebut, _"Memangnya ada yang lucu?"_ pikir Neji

Ino memeluk tubuh Neji di depannya dan berkata "Neji-kun aku sangat mengerti maksud perkataan mu tapi aku baru tahu, kau ternyata sudah sangat pintar merangkai puisi… "

Neji membalas pelukan Ino dan mengusap lembut rambut pirangnya "Hanya di depan mu saja Ino.."

Kedua sejoli itu masih bertahan dalam pelukan tersebut, melupakan sejenak soal-soal pelajaran yang masih berserakan diatas meja belajar.

Inilah cinta, banyak yang memandang dan berpendapat disana-sini tapi tetap saja yang menjalani adalah diri kita sendiri. Cinta itu mengherankan, tapi bukankah justru itu yang membuat cinta itu terasa menarik ?

Sekian Fic nya,

Maaf krn ending ny yang apa binjits ya hehehe..

untuk next oneshot akan diusahakan untuk saya updet secepatnya (kayak ada yang nungguin aja hehehe..)

RnR yaa ! saya sangat butuh kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian, Thankyou :D

Godblessyou


	2. Chapter 2

Holla, trims buat yang uda review, ini saya update lagi oneshot yang baru.

maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan terkesan kaku, kritik saran selalu ditunggu ya :)

Happy Reading ! :D

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Itachi X Ino**

**~I need You~**

_"I-i-itachi, aku membutuhkanmu ,..." -Ino-_

"Kita cerai saja .." ujar Ino di tengah kegiatan makan malamnya saat itu. Bersama dengan Itachi, pemuda yang sudah 6 tahun berpacaran dengannya sampai akhirnya 15 bulan yang lalu mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri dan telah tinggal bersama sampai sekarang.

"Apa ? bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi ?" Tanya Itachi meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Aku bilang, kita cerai saja Itachi.." Kali ini Ino menatap Itachi menunjukan keseriusannya.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu, malam ini aku yang akan mencuci piring.." jawab Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku lelah Itachi, hubungan kita.. a-a-aku tak bisa.." ucap Ino dengan suara yang bergetar menahan emosinya.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan makanan mu ?" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi menghindari tatapan Ino padanya.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di ruang tamu, permisi" Ino segera pergi menuju kamar mereka dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakan karena kesal akan perilaku Itachi.

Itachi hanya menatap Ino yang pergi dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Ia lalu membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring sesuai dengan perkataannya tadi.

Di tengah kegiatannya mencuci piring, Itachi mendengar derap langkah dari arah tangga. Tanpa menoleh ke asal suara pun Itachi tau itu adalah suara langkah kaki Ino yang menuju ruang tamu mereka.

Itachi menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda itu , _"Ternyata dia benar-benar serius dengan ancamannya..."_ gumam Itachi dalam hati.

_"Sial sial sial ! bagaimana bisa dia bersikap tenang seperti itu !? Oh Kami-sama, dari sekian banyak lelaki kenapa aku harus bersamanya ?"_

Ino terus meremas bantal dan guling yang tadi dia bawa turun dari kamar.

_" Malam ini aku akan tidur di sofa, biarkan saja Itachi brengsek itu tidur sendirian disana, toh aku takkan peduli. Lagipula Itachi harusnya sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri, dia kan selalu dinas keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri dan tentunya dia akan tidur sendiri, ohhh ! atau ternyata dia tidak sendiri ? mungkin saja dia menyewa perempuan untuk menemaninya ? Haiish.. "_

Ino semakin meremas bantal di pangkuannya , melampiaskan kekesalannya pada benda mati yang tak bersalah itu. Sepertinya Ino terpancing oleh pemikirannya sendiri yang belum tentu benar itu.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Itachi segera beranjak ke kamarnya melewati begitu saja sosok Ino yang masih tampak marah .

Sesampainya di kamar Itachi tidak lantas tidur, melainkan dia menuju meja kerjanya yang terletak di dekat jendela kamar mereka. Itachi duduk di bangkunya lalu menatap pigura foto yang menampilkan 2 sosok yang terlihat bahagia dengan senyuman bahagia terukir jelas di kedua wajahnya.

Ya, itu foto pernikahannya dengan Ino. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang bahagia. 6 tahun menjalin kasih bukanlah waktu yang bisa dianggap remeh bukan? Selama 6 tahun mereka melewati setiap masalah dengan baik, masalah berat atau ringanpun itu mereka tetap bisa bertahan.

Namun setelah memasuki kehidupan menikah ternyata masalah yang dihadapi mereka jauh lebih berat. Entah itu karena jabatan Itachi selaku direktur di perusahaan keluarganya yang mengharuskan Itachi bekerja ekstra sehingga Itachi terkadang harus menginap diluar, tapi ini bukanlah masalah terbesar mereka yang menyebabkan kata _"Cerai"_ itu keluar dari mulut Ino.

Setelah 3 bulan mereka menikah, Ino hamil. Tentu mereka dan sanak keluarga yang lain bahagia mendengarnya, Itachi pun lebih sering menolak pekerjaan-pekerjaannya di luar kota untuk menjaga istrinya di awal kehamilan anak pertama mereka.

Sampai pada usia kandungan Ino beranjak 5 bulan, Ino harus mengalami keguguran karena terjatuh. Saat itu Itachi sedang berada di Amsterdam , Belanda untuk mengurusi proyek yang urgent disana sehingga Itachi tak bisa menemani Ino. Ino yang saat itu dalam keadaan yang sangat terpuruk merasa sangat kecewa, ditambah sang suami yang tak ada di sisinya.

Mulai dari kejadian itu, hubungan mereka berdua tampak merenggang. Ino menjadi istri yang posesif dan selalu mencari-cari suaminya jika suaminya pulang malam dan bekerja di luar kota. Keadaan ini membuat Itachi sangat risih dan sempat mengacuhkan Ino.

_TENG !_

Suara jam berdentang menunjukkan jam 12 tengah malam.

Suara tersebut menyentak Itachi yang daritadi berlalu dalam pikirannya akan hubungan rumah tangganya.

Dengan berlahan Itachi berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ruang tamu tempat Ino berada sekarang.

Itachi menghampiri Ino yang sedang tertidur pulas disana. Itachi masih bisa melihat jejak-jejak airmata Ino.

Itachi berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ino dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan meneliti _,"Dia menangis.."_ gumam Itachi di dalam hati

Rasa sesak karena bersalah merasuki dada Itachi, sadar bahwa penyebab airmata Ino kali ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Itachi sadar tidak seharusnya dia mengacuhkan Ino dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti itu. Seharusnya dia mengerti bahwa Ino sedang membutuhkannya.

"Ck, Kau bodoh Itachi.." Itachi memaki dirinya sendiri dengan suara berbisik agar tidak membangunkan Ino.

Ternyata suara itachi membangunkan Ino. Itachi sempat terkejut namun dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya tersebut , "Maaf membangunkanmu.." Itachi berkata dengan lembut sembari membelai wajah Ino, menghapus jejak airmata di pipi istrinya.

"Maaf untuk semua ini, maaf.." tambah Itachi masih dengan menatap wajah Ino di depannya.

Ino menatap Itachi dengan serius, Ino bisa melihat rasa bersalah yang tergambar jelas dari mata suaminya, "Kau …" Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat suaminya terlihat sangat emosional didepan nya.

Itachi yang Ino tau selama ini adalah pemuda yang tenang dan dapat menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik entah itu marah , sedih, tapi kali ini berbeda, Ino seakan melihat emosi Itachi dengan jelas. Melihat betapa hancur Itachi di hadapannya.

"Ino, dengarkan aku, aku sadar ini semua salahku, maafkan aku…" Itachi memohon dengan sungguh.

"I-i-itachi, aku membutuhkanmu , k-k-kau tahu kan itu ?" ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, ta-tapi kau ? kau pergi ,a-aku tak mengerti..!" Ino berinsut bangun dari posisinya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya , namun langkah Ino terhenti karena Itachi mencegatnya.

Itachi menubruk tubuh Ino dan memeluk Ino dengan erat.

Ino terus melawan, merontah dan memukul dada bidang sang suami, "Lepaskan aku..! lepaskan!"

"Ino maafkan aku, aku ingin kita memulainya dari awal kembali, aku mohon Ino.." bisik Itachi di telinga istrinya

Bisikan suara baritone Itachi sontak menghentikan rontahan dan pukulan Ino di dada Itachi. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup tangisan Ino yang masih berada di dekapan Itachi.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino, kau istriku.. berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, hmm..?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu, aku sangat kesepian saat itu , Itachi aku membutuhkanmu.." Ino membalas pelukan sang suami.

Perlahan Itachi mengangkat dagu Ino, menghadapkan wajah Ino untuk menatap langsung kedua matanya. Ditatapnya mata sebiru laut milik istrinya, perlahan jarak di antara sepasang suami istri ini semakin kecil sampai akhirnya tidak ada jarak sama sekali. Bibir Itachi bertemu dengan bibir Ino, mereka berciuman setelah sekian lama mereka saling mengacuhkan diri. Ciuman mereka berlangsung dengan intens dan hangat, menunjukan betapa mereka saling merindu satu sama lain. Biarlah kejadian di malam panjang ini dapat menjadi awal yang baru bagi kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

**-Fine-**

Sekian Oneshot kedua saya, trims sudah dibaca sampai selesai :)

maaf banget kalau cerita yang ini kaku total , dan penuh typo ya, hehe

RnR plus kritik n saran selalu ditunggu readers-sama !

thank you

Godblessyou! :)


	3. Chapter 3

kabar gembira untuk kita semua, saya telah kembalii membawa fic gaje tapi tetep diupdet, *plak!*

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukeX Ino**

**~Be Mine~**

_"Aku ingin mengambil alih dirimu.." -Sasuke-_

Hari yang cerah dengan suara khas burung-burung mengawali musim panas tahun ini. Matahari yang bersinar dengan terik tampaknya tak memudarkan senyuman di wajah gadis ini. Ya, gadis dengan surai pirang yang dicepol satu ini terlihat sedang sibuk melayani pembeli di tokoh bunga miliknya "Yamanaka Florist" . Senyuman ramah tak pernah luput dari wajah cantiknya, para pembeli pun senang selalu disuguhi pemandangan indah wajah gadis itu.

"Yamanaka Florist" memang selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang di Konoha, entah untuk sekedar melihat-lihat ataupun membeli bunga disana. Selain karena bunga-bunga yang disediakan disana selalu dalam keadaan segar, dan karena pelayanan yang baik dan selalu memuaskan , ternyata pesona Yamanaka Ino, putri tunggal dari Yamanaka Inoichi sang pemilik tokoh juga menjadi alasan mengapa "Yamanaka Florist" ini sangat jarang sepi pengunjung.

"Ariagatou Hana-Nii, semoga harimu menyenangkan.." Ucap Ino tersenyum kepada pelanggan terakhirnya siang ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, yang artinya ini saatnya untuk beristirahat dan menutup tokoh sebelum akhirnya nanti pukul 1 siang akan kembali dibuka.

Ino membalikan tanda di pintu tokoh dari tanda "Open" menjadi "Close". Setelah itu Ino beranjak kembali ke belakang meja kasirnya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di bangku yang terdapat disana.

"Fiuh, melelahkan sekali hari ini, tapi syukurlah pembeli cukup banyak entah aku harus senang atau tidak jika pembeli akan terus seramai ini…" gumam Ino sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya. Peluh di wajahnya tak sedikitpun mengurang kecantikan Ino.

Kring!

Terdengar suara gemericing bel di tokoh Ino yang akan berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada orang atau pembeli yang baru saja memasuki tokohnya. Ino yang sedang bersantai reflek menengok kearah suara. Yang berkunjung ke tokohnya kali ini ternyata adalah seorang lelaki mudah yang tampaknya berumur sepantaran dengan Ino dengan pakaian jas ala businessman , postur tubuh yang tegap, kulit putih , mata Onyx dengan tatapan tajam yang mengeluarkan aura dingin. Lelaki tersebut berjalan dengan tegas kearah meja kasir tempat Ino berada.

Ino yang sempat terkesiap sekaligus terpesona karena pemuda didepannya tersebut sontak sadar, menyadari kebodohannya yang melamun menatapi pemuda menawan tak dikenal ini.

"eh-ehm, maaf Tuan tapi tokoh kami sedang tutup dan kami baru akan kembali buka pukul 1 siang nanti, jadi maaf mungkin bunga pesanan anda nanti harus kami pending dulu.." ucap Ino sempat tergagap karena aura dari sang pemuda yang sangat mendominasi suasana saat itu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke.." pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan tenang.

"Aku kemari bukan ingin memesan bunga atau apapun itu, aku kesini mewakili perusahaan Ayahku ingin mengambil alih tokohmu dan segala property didalamnya…" lanjut Sasuke dengan tenang dan serius .

Ino membelalakan matanya demi didengarnya pernyataan Sasuke tentang maksud kedatanganya hari ini disana.

Ino tampak menahan amarah dan emosi mendengar seseorang datang tiba-tiba dan dengan mudahnya ingin membeli tokoh bunga milik keluarganya.

_"Cih, aku benci orang-orang macam mereka yang menganggap semua bisa dengan mudah dibeli menggunakan uang. Apa-apaan pemuda ini dengan tenangnya mengatakan ingin mengambil alih tokoh ku, jangan mimpi…"_ ujar Ino geram didalam hati.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama, saya dan ayah saya tidak pernah berniat menjual tokoh kami bahkan kami tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya, jadi maaf sekali , tawaran anda kami tolak.."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, seringai angkuh yang terlihat merendahkan Ino saat ini.

"Hmm, Nona Yamanaka kurasa kau salah paham, aku berkata bahwa kami akan mengambil alih, bukan membeli.." Sasuke menatap Ino dengan kedua onyxnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, onyx dan aquamarine.

Keduanya sempat terdiam, terpana akan keindahan dari objek yang mereka tatap masing-masing. Namun momen tersebut berakhir karena Ino sadar bahwa ini bukanlah saatnya untuk terkagum-kagum apalagi dengan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas ingin mengambil alih tokoh bunga keluarganya.

"Tidak ! sebaiknya kau keluar sebelum aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu Uchiha Sasuke.."

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok memastikan agar kau mau memberikan tokohmu ini pada perusahaan kami, sampai jumpa.." Sasuke berpamitan dengan seringai yang masih menempel diwajah tampannya, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lihat saja, takkan kuterima tawarannya, pemuda yang sangat angkuh, aaarggg…" Ino bergerutu sendiri masih merasa kesal dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Kembali terlintas di kepalanya saat-saat dimana Ia dan Sasuke saling bertatapan tadi. Ingatan itu membuat senyuman Ino semakin menjadi dan menimbulkan semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Sial ! mengapa orang seangkuh dia harus memiliki wajah setampan itu.." lagi-lagi Ino menggerutu, walaupun gerutuannya kali ini sedikit lucu dan tidak masuk akal.

~LMLSN~

Ternyata Sasuke serius dengan perkataannya, keesokan harinya Ia benar-benar datang dan lagi-lagi kembali menawarkan Ino hal yang sama walaupun Sasuke tau Ino pasti akan tetap menolaknya. Bahkan bukan hanya hari itu, Sasuke selalu datang ke "Yamanaka Florist" setiap harinya dan dengan tujuan yang tak berubah.

Tak terasa sudah kurang lebih 6 bulan lamanya Sasuke menjalankan kesehariannya, datang ke tokoh bunga milik Ino, menawarkan hal yang sama, lalu akhirnya beradu argument dengan Ino. Namun tanpa disadari , argument demi argument yang saling mereka keluarkan membuat hubungan mereka dekat. Bahkan tak jarang mereka terlihat tertawa bersama di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka.

Suatu hari, Ino sedang menyapu dan memberes-bereskan tokohnya sebelum tokoh tersebut akan tutup hari itu. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Ino melepas apronnya dan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tokohnya.

Kring!

Saat Ino telah selesai berbenah diri dan baru saja ingin beranjak pergi, ternyata masih ada satu orang yang datang.

"Kau datang? Kukira kau tidak akan datang hari ini karena sudah menyerah…" Ucap Ino menyambut kedatangan orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"hmm , Apa kau menunggu kedatanganku ?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum tipis menggoda Ino dengan pertanyaannya.

Ino sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari sosok didepannya itu namun berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya Sasuke menggoda Ino, dan Ino memang sudah sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri tak bisa menolak pesona dari Uchiha bungsu ini.

Setelah kurang lebih 6 bulan menghabiskan waktu setiap hari bersama dengan Sasuke , membuat Ino dan Sasuke saling mengenal lebih jauh dan tak dapat dipungkiri juga kebersamaan mereka membuat benih perasaan tumbuh di hati Ino. Walau pertemuan mereka diawali oleh pertengkaran , namun tak diduga awal pertemuan tersebut justru menuntun mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

Ino melihat sisi lain dibalik keangkuhan Sasuke,seperti kejailan Sasuke yang diam-diam sering memainkan tombol di kasir tokoh saat Ino sedang pergi ke belakang, lalu Sasuke yang sangat menyukai tomat, Sasuke yang gemar menghina rambut blonde Ino, Sasuke yang ternyata sangat mengidolakan sekaligus iri kepada sang kakak.

"oi Ino.." Sasuke menyadarkan Ino yang tadi terjebak dalam lamunannya

"Sasuke, aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan memberikan tokoh bunga keluarga ku ini padamu, jadi tolong berhenti dan menyerahlah.." Ino menatap Sasuke dengan serius, ada sedikit rasa sakit terbesit di dada Ino saat mengucapkannya. Ino tak ingin Sasuke berhenti, berhenti untuk selalu datang ke tokohnya, berhenti melakukan aktivitas di tokoh bersamanya.

"baiklah, aku akan berhenti.."

Ya, jawaban yang diinginkan sekaligus tidak diinginkan oleh Ino. Jika Sasuke berhenti, itu berarti tokohnya aman tapi Ino tidak akan bisa melihat Sasuke lagi, Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Ino menahan air mata , rasanya sakit memang tapi bukankah ini yang Ino inginkan sejak awal.

_"C'mon Ino, "Yamanaka Florist" sudah takkan diganggu lagi oleh Sasuke, kau harusnya senang bukan?" _Gumam Ino didalam hati berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"B-b-baguslah kalau kau berhenti, aku sangat s-senang mendengarnya…" ucap Ino dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

_"Tidak kau tidak boleh menangis Ino, tidak didepan Sasuke..!"_ Benak Ino terus berteriak.

Sasuke menatap Ino penuh arti , Sasuke bisa melihat jelas emosi yang sedang ditahan oleh Ino.

"Tapi aku ingin menawarkan hal lain.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya Ia melanjutkan perkataannya

"Aku ingin mengambil alih dirimu.."

Ino cengo mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino bingung

Sasuke sontak meraih dagu Ino, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Jadilah milikku , menikah denganku Ino.." Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang serius.

Ino terkejut mendengarnya, saat Ini kupu-kupu didalam perutnya terus menggelitik. Ino tentu saja senang mendengarnya, saking senangnya ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa melainkan menangis, meluapkan segala emosi yang berkecamuk karena satu sosok di hadapannya ini.

Ino segera meraih tengkuk Sasuke , menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Mereka berciuman, ciuman yang menjadi awal bagi hubungan mereka. bibir mereka saling berpagutan, saling meluapkan emosi dari masing-masing pemiliknya.

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Ino , awal pertemuannya dengan si pemuda angkuh pada akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Mereka berdua mengakhiri ciuman mereka. masih dalam posisi berpelukan mereka kembali saling menatap penuh arti, mengulang kejadian di awal pertemuan mereka.

Beginilah cinta, tak pernah terbesit memang bagaimana Tuhan membuat semuanya berawal dari pertemuan yang sangat biasa bahkan menyebalkan sampai pada akhirnya bisa menjadi sebuah cerita yang berakhir indah dan luar biasa.

Diawali dengan bunyi gemerincing lonceng di sebuah tokoh bunga yang diakhiri dengan bunyi gemerincing lonceng pernikahan di gereja.

-The End-

Maaf update lama, lagi sepi inspirasi nih otak hehehe

thanks bget buat yang uda read n review di chap sebelumnya

aku tau sih chap 2 kemaren typo ny parah, soalnya aku ga cek ulang heheh maap yak

ehm soal manjangin ceritanya, aku bakalan susah nih hehe masih baru soalnya jadi cerita yang bakal aku updet cuman cerita oneshot yang ringan-ringan aja gitu, gapenuh konflik hehe

n buat chap ini , maaf klo jelek penulisannya, jalan ceritanya yang mainstream binjittts, typo , diksi yang cacat dll

oiya, selamat berlebaran bagi yang merayakan , mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)

Godblessyou :)


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItachiXIno**

**-Oneshot-**

**~You and I~**

Sore di musim gugur seperti ini menjadi waktu yang banyak dipakai oleh para muda-mudi di Jepang untuk berkencan dengan kekasih, berkumpul bersama keluarga, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan sejenak. Udara yang sejuk, pemandangan dari daun-daun maple yang berguguran, sinar matahari yang tentunya tidak begitu terik, siapa yang ingin melewatkan nya ?

Namun sepertinya, suasana musim gugur yang indah tahun ini tetap tidak bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal dengan sifat 'workaholics' nya ini berhenti berkutat dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Walau sedang diberi waktu untuk cuti oleh Ayahnya yang merupakan CEO tempat perusahaannya bekerja , Itachi bukannya beristirahat namun tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Di dalam kamar Apartemen pribadinya, Itachi yang saat itu hanya seorang diri terus melakukan 'Hobi' nya. Dengan raut wajah yang serius, jari-jari yang terus beradu dengan keyboard laptopnya, dan setumpuk dokumen di meja nya, Itachi sama sekali tidak terlihat suntuk.

Posisinya di perusahaan dan fakta bahwa dirinya lah yang akan menjadi pewaris dari perusahaan keluarganya ini mungkin menjadi penyebab mengapa seorang Itachi benar-benar mengerahkan kemampuannya. Itachi bukanlah tipikal yang ambisius, namun ia mengerti ini merupakan keharusannya sebagai seorang sulung Uchiha.

Seharusnya Itachi bisa memilih untuk melemparkan tanggung jawab ini kepada adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya yang satu itu sehingga ia tidak tega membiarkan tanggung jawab sebesar ini membebani Sasuke yang memang lebih berminat untuk mengejar impiannya menjadi maestro pianis dunia. Itachi sendiri tidak masalah dan keberatan dengan ini semua, toh Itachi menikmatinya.

"Ita-kuuunnn…" terdengar suara panggilan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya baru saja memasuki apartemen miliknya.

Itachi tidak membalas panggilan perempuan tersebut dan tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaan didepan matanya.

"Oi Uchiha Itachi, kau tidak menyambut kedatangan kekasih mu ini ?" Ujar perempuan itu yang sekarang sudah didalam kamarnya.

"Okaeri Ino.." ujar Itachi sekenanya mengabulkan permintaan perempuan yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya, Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, wanita cantik bersurai kuning dengan mata biru indah miliknya dan tubuh tinggi bak modelnya ini merupakan kekasih Itachi. Perempuan bak Barbie ini berprofesi sebagai model dan juga merupakan putri tunggal dari rekan kerja Ayah Itachi.

Biasanya disaat senggang, Ino dan Itachi akan berkencan atau tidak Ino akan mengunjungi Itachi seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini. Ino mengerti 'Hobi' kekasihnya yang satu ini, kerja , kerja dan kerja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang perempuan bisa tahan menghadapi pria macam Itachi yang seperti ini. Apalagi seperti yang kita tahu, Itachi juga orang yang irit bicara dan terkesan dingin, siapa yang tahan ?

"Ita-kun, kau tidak senang ya aku datang mengunjungimu?" Tanya Ino merenggut.

Itachi tersenyum tipis lalu memutarkan bangkunya sehingga dia dapat menghadap kekasihnya, "aku senang kau datang Ino, Arigato.." ucap Itachi lembut.

"Kau itu, seharusnya beristirahat ! pantas saja _ayah_ menyuruhku kemari, dia tahu kebiasaan putra sulungnya.." Ino berkata dengan cetus walaupun ada sedikit nada khawatir tersirat didalamnya.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar kekasihnya menyebut ayahnya dengan sebutan yang sama denganya.

"Oh jadi kau kemari karena disuruh bukan karena keinginanmu sendiri?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada kecewa.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku kan memang selalu mengunjungimu satiap kau sedang cuti.." ucap Ino sembari berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Itachi.

Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Itachi yang notabene seorang lelaki, Ino menanggalkan satu persatu kemeja dan jeans panjang yang dia kenakan saat itu hingga akhirnya Ino hanya mengenakan bra dan celana pendeknya.

Itachi hanya melihat kekasihnya dengan tatapan biasa. Itachi akui tubuh kekasihnya itu sangat indah, dan Itachi sendiri sangat menyukai tiap lekuk tubuh Ino. Namun, 3 tahun menjalin hubungan bersama, pemandangan seperti ini merupakan hal yang biasa untuk Itachi.

Itachi menyadari Ino yang masih sibuk mencari pakaian santainya di lemari berkata, "cepat pakai baju mu Ino, kau akan sakit jika seperti itu terus.."

"dimana baju-baju ku Ita-kun?"

"sudah pakai bajuku dulu saja, nanti akan kucarikan.."

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan memakai sweater itachi yang tentu saja kebesaran untuknya. Hal ini menyebabkan Ino malah semakin terlihat sexy.

Ino memang sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Itachi, entah itu berdua atau bahkan saat Itachi tidak disana sekalipun. Ino juga sering menginap di apartemen Itachi, bisa dibilang apartemen ini adalah rumah kedua bagi Ino. Jadi wajar saja bila beberapa pakaian Ino tertinggal dan disimpan di tempat Itachi.

"Ita-kun, Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu.." ujar Ino duduk diatas meja kerja Itachi sehingga saat ini mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Ehm, ceritakanlah.."

Ino tampak ragu dan meremas ujung sweaternya, "Aku kemari diantar oleh Neji.."

Itachi sempat terkejut, namun kembali mengendalikan dirinya. Ada sedikit kecemburuan didalam hatinya. Walau Itachi tahu Neji hanya masalalu Ino, namun tidak ada salahnya kan jika Itachi berjaga-jaga. Hubungan Neji dan Ino sendiri dapat dibilang cukup lama walau tidak selama hubungan mereka sekarang.

Melihat Itachi yang hanya terdiam, Ino melanjutkan "I-ita-kun ? kau tidak marah kan?"

"Kenapa tidak menelponku untuk menjemputmu?"

"Kau selalu sibuk, percuma.."

Itachi dapat merasakan kekecewaan dibalik perkataan Ino. Selama ini ia selalu sibuk sendiri dengan setiap pekerjaannya. Itachi merasa kasihan melihat Ino seperti ini, wanita cantik yang tentunya bisa mendapat lelaki yang lebih baik darinya malah memilih bertahan bersama denganya yang selalu sibuk ini.

Karena tersulut emosi yang bergejolak didalam dirinya, antara kesal dengan dirinya yang seakan selalu mengacuhkan Ino dan cemburu membayangkan wajah bahagia Neji dapat mengantar Kekasihnya. Itachi bangkit dari posis duduknya lalu mengangkat Ino di pundaknya.

"Kyaaa..! Ita-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino yang kaget karena perlakuan kekasihnya ini berteriak.

Itachi tak memperdulikan kekasihnya saat ini dan langsung menghempaskan Ino di springbed miliknya. Menatap sejenak wajah cantik kekasihnya yang saat ini memasang ekspresi cemberut.

Itachi sangat menyukai raut Ino saat Ino marah atau cemberut seperti saat ini, baginya kecantikan Ino malah semakin bertambah dan tentu saja semakin menggoda. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi , Itachi menyambar bibir tipis Ino yang saat ini sedang ditindih olehnya.

Ino membalas perlakuan kekasihnya ini dengan antusias. Tidak biasanya Itachi menciumnya seagresif ini. Suasana yang seharusnya sejuk malah berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, Itachi yang berlahan menurunkan bibirnya menelusuri tengkuk putih Ino , mengecapinya dengan lembut.

Ino sendiri dengan nafas yang tersengal dan wajah memerah tampak pasrah dengan perlakuan kekasihnya yang semakin menjadi. Dapat Ino rasakan tangan Itachi yang sudah mulai mengerayangi kulitnya dibalik sweater.

"I-i-Itachiiii.." desah Ino.

Seakan tersengat, Itachi menghentikan percumbuan mereka. Dapat Itachi lihat , wajah Ino yang sudah memerah, peluh yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya serta jejak-jejak bibir itachi di wajah dan leher Ino.

"Ino, aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku, kau beristirahatlah.."

Ino yang sedikit kecewa namun akhirnya sadar kalau mereka berdua hampir saja melakukan '_sesuatu_'. Ino meraih bantal terdekat lalu memukuli Itachi dengan gemas, "Ita-kuuun ,apa-apaan kau tadi ? kita belum menikah..."

"Hahaha.. kau tidak berkata seperti itu saat kita melakukanya barusan.."

Ino merona malu mendengar penuturan Itachi. Memang Ino menikmati perlakuan Itachi padanya barusan, namun mana mungkin Ino mau berterus terang. Lagipula Ino sendiri juga memang tidak ingin melakukan '_itu_' sebelum waktunya karena Ino tidak ingin hubungan mereka hanya terfokus kepada hubungan fisik semata.

Itachi menepuk dan mengacak rambut Ino lembut, "aku akan kembali bekerja, tidurlah Ino, aku tahu kau lelah.."

Menurut, Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali membaringkan diri. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri telah beranjak dari kasur dan kembali berkutat di Meja kantor yang sama-sama terletak didalam kamarnya.

**-Skip Time-**

Ino yang masih bergelung dengan gulingnya dan tampak tertidur nyenyak merasakan sebuah hempasan di kasur yang sedang ditidurinya saat itu. Berlahan Ino dapat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat dengan si pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Ehmmm, Ita-kun.. kau mengganggu.." Ujar Ino merasa terganggu.

"Hmm , aku tak peduli.." Sahut si pemilik tangan tersebut yang ternyata adalah Itachi.

Karena merasa telah diganggu Ino memutuskan untuk membuka matanya danmendapati kekasihnya sedang mendekap dirinya erat dengan mata yang terpejam.

_Aneh_.Ino yang curiga pun akhirnya bertanya ,"Ita-kun, kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino.." balas Itachi mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Ino.

Ino dapat merasakan kehangatan yang tidak biasa yang menguar dari tubuh Itachi serta perilaku Itachi yang menurutnya juga aneh kali ini.

"Ah, kau demam Ita-kun.."

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja…"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap keras kepala I tachi, "pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ya, sudah beres.." ucap Itachi lemas dan semakin hanyut dalam mimpinya. Namun walau begitu, dekapan nya pada tubuh Ino tidak melonggar sedikitpun.

"Ita-kun, lepaskan aku.. aku harus memasakanmu bubur dan memberimu obat.." Ino berusaha melepaskan tangan Itachi yang melingkar erat ditubuhnya.

"Jangan, kau jangan kemana-mana.." Itachi menahan Ino.

Ino akhirnya pasrah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Itachi benar-benar terlelap. Setelah beberapa kemudian Itachipun terlelap dan akhirnya Ino bisa dengan mudah melepaskan diri lalu segera menuju dapur.

Ino memutuskan untuk membuatkan Itachi bubur. Sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, Ino memakan roti tawar untuk pengganjal sementara perutnya.

Sibuk dengan buburnya, Ino tidak menyadari kalau Itachi sudah bangun dan saat ini sedang memerhatikannya. Ketika Ino berbalik, bermaksud untuk mengambil bumbu-bumbu dapur yang terletak di meja seberang kompor, Ino malah menubruk tubuh tegap Itachi.

"Kau sudah bangun? Duduklah , aku sedang menyiapkan bubur untukmu.." ucap Ino lalu kembali memasukan roti tawar ditangannya kedalam mulutnya.

Itachi sang kekasih hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Boleh aku minta rotinya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ino, lalu menghabiskan roti di mulut Ino sampai akhirnya bibir Itachi dan bibir Ino bertemu.

Mereka kembali berciuman, saling menyesapi bibir pasangannya.

Setelah merasa cukup, mereka saling melepaskan diri. Itachi mengusap bibir Ino dengan ibu jarinya dan berkata ,"Rotinya enak hmm.."

Ino masih malu dengan perlakuan Itachi yang entah mengapa hari ini begitu manis padanya. Dengan wajah yang masih merona, Ino tidak menghiraukan Itachi dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Ino, menikahlah denganku.."

_Deg!_

Menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya , Ino mematikan kompor lalu dengan ragu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Itachi. Alangkah terkejutnya Ino, sang kekasih telah berlutut didepannya dengan sebuah kotak beludru kecil yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin.

"I-Itachi.."

"Yamanaka Ino, menikah denganku , won't you?" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

Ino yang luar biasa senang dan terharu segera memeluk erat lelaki di hadapannya, "You don't need to ask it anymore , Of course I will.." bisik Ino di tengah isakan bahagianya.

Itachi memeluk Ino dengan erat, membiarkan calon istrinya mengeluarkan airmata bahagianya sepuas mungkin.

Sekarang, saat ini, Itachi tidak ingin memikirkan perusahaannya, tidak ingin memikirkan Neji yang sempat membuatnya cemburu, kali ini Itachi hanya ingin memikirkan kehidupan dirinya, Ino dan tentu keluarga kecilnya di masa depan.

"You and I together hmm.." Bisik Itachi di telinga sang calon istri.

**-The end-**


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NarutoXIno

~Ridiculous~

"Enggghh…"

Naruto melenguh, merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang merebak masuk melalui jendela kamar apartemen kecilnya. Berusaha menghalangi cahaya yang mengganggu tidurnya, lelaki bersurai pirang ini memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam selimut tebal miliknya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, namun tidak peduli sampai kapanpun sang waktu berjalan Naruto akan tetap melanjutkan tidur yang sepertinya lebih pantas disebut _hibernasi_. Naruto memang bukan seorang pemalas seperti Shikamaru sahabatnya, tetapi perperangan 5 negara besar melawan Uchiha Madara beberapa waktu yang lalu tentunya menghisap banyak tenaga bocah Kyuubi ini.

Semua orang tentu mengetahui bagaimana jerih payah Naruto untuk mengalahkan Madara. Dengan tekad api miliknya , ia membangkitkan semangat shinobi-shinobi lain yang ketika itu sempat menyerah.  
Siapa yang sangka , bocah yang dahulu dikucilkan, dijauhi dan diremehkan pada akhirnya mampu memutar balik keadaan dan benar-benar membuktikan kemampuan nya.

Tidak sampai disitu, Naruto juga telah menepati janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membawa Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya kembali ke Kohona. Walaupun harus kehilangan salah satu tangan nya, menurut Naruto itu adalah bayaran yang pantas asalkan Team 7 bisa berkumpul seperti dulu kembali.

Naruto sekarang sudah diaanggap seperti pahlawan dalam dunia Shinobi. Banyak perubahan yang telah dibuat olehnya. Desas-desus tentang dirinya akan diangkat menjadi hokage ke-7 juga telah menyebar kemana-mana.

_Namun,_

Segala apa yang telah Naruto lakukan, tidak mampu menghilangkan sifat kekanakan dan konyol yang sepertinya sudah mendarah daging dengan Naruto sejak lahir. Entah dari siapa sifat Naruto ini diturunkan. Kalau bukan karena kekuatan dan rambut pirangnya, bisa jadi tidak ada yang akan percaya kalau Naruto ini adalah putra tunggal dari mendiang Hokage ke-4.

"Naruto ! cepat bangun baka !" terdengar teriakan perempuan dari arah dapur.

"beri aku waktu 1 jam lagi Ino-chaaannn.." pintah Naruto dengan suara malas, masih bergelung dengan kasur , selimut dan bantalnya.

Grasak-grusuk masih terdengar dari arah dapur. Dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar hentakan langkah kaki yang keras menuju kamar tidur Naruto.

_Brak !_

Ino menggebrak pintu kamar Naruto dengan kencang , tidak peduli dengan beberapa atribut pada dinding kamar Naruto yang jatuh karena gebrakan pintunya barusan.

Yamanaka Ino, shinobi dari klan Yamanaka yang saat ini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Naruto dengan sekantong besar sampah-sampah dari dapur. Sepertinya suara grasak-grusuk barusan berasal dari kegiatan Ino membersihkan dapur Naruto.

"Bangun Naruto !" Teriak Ino dengan lantang membuat Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan bangkit dari kasurnya.

Dengan kaos hitam tidurnya dan mata masih terpejam, Naruto bangkit dari kasur dan hanya berdiri diam. Sepertinya kesadaran Naruto belum mencapai 100%.

Geram dengan Naruto yang masih menikmati _tidur berdirinya_, Ino kembali mengeluarkan suara khasnya, "Baka ! cuci mukamu sekarang atau aku sendiri yang akan menyiram wajahmu !?"

"Hoam… Ah iya iya iya.." gumam Naruto malas.

Melihat Naruto sudah memasuki kamar mandi, Ino kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Menyapu, merapikan tempat tidur, membuang sampah yang berceceran,dan lain-lain.

Bukan hal yang diketahui banyak orang memang, tapi Ino memang rutin untuk mengecek apartemen Naruto setidaknya seminggu 2 kali. Seperti yang kita tahu Ino bukanlah teman dekat Naruto layaknya Sakura, namun karena Sakura yang sering mengajak Ino untuk membantunya mengurusi apartemen Naruto , kegiatan ini juga mulai menjadi kegiatan rutin Ino dan akhirnya membuat Ino dan Naruto menjadi akrab.

Akhirnya Naruto telah menyelesaikan kegiatannya di kamar mandi, dan keluar dengan rambut yang sedikit basah, bertelanjang dada dan handuk menggelantung di lehernya.

"Oi Naruto, bisakah kau menjaga kebersihan kamarmu sendiri ? setidaknya buanglah cup ramen dan bungkusan ramen instan ini ke tong sampah, kau bukan anak kecil lagi kan?" ucap Ino menegur Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Gomen Ino-chan, aku selalu lupa.. hehehe.." nyengir Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Aku rasa bahkan apartemen mu ini tidak berbanding jauh dengan kandang Akamaru.." Hina Ino masih sibuk mengelap kaca jendela kamar Naruto.

"Ya setidaknya apartemenku lebih baik dibanding kandang Akamaru walaupun hanya sedikit.." ujar Naruto membela diri.

"Tidak, kandang Akamaru lebih baik dari apartemenmu.." ucap Ino yang kali ini sudah selesai dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

"blablablaa… kau berlebihan Ino-chan.." ledek Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

_Ctak! _

Ino menjitak kepala Naruto dengan cukup keras, membuat Naruto merintih, "Haissh, apa-apaan kau?"

"Naruto, kita sudah 19 tahun.. jaangan bersikap konyol lagi.." Ino menasihati dengan gemas.

" Jika mengurusi apartemenmu sendiri saja susah, bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu yang lain? Apalagi Sakura bulan depan akan menikah dengan Gaara dan pindah ke Suna, siapa yang akan mengurusimu ha?" lanjut Ino masih menasihati sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa inci di hadapannya.

"bukankah ada Ino-chan yang akan selalu datang kemari hm?" Tanya Naruto menatap Ino dengan senyuman menahan geli. Baginya , ekspresi Ino saat marah sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan. Membuat Naruto malah semakin ingin memperpanas emosinya.

"Ck, kau pikir hidupku hanya untuk mengurusimu saja ? aku juga punya kehidupan Naruto, bagaimana jika nanti aku menikah dan tinggal bersama suamiku seperti Sakura dan Gaara?!"

"Ah, kalau begitu kau menikah saja denganku Ino-chan.." balas Naruto tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi perkataan Ino. Jujur saja, Naruto sendiri terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya, "HAHAHAHAHA..! kau konyol Naruto. Aku ? menikah denganmu ? HAHAHAHAHA" Ino tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada jengkel.  
_'Apa aku seburuk itu?'_

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikahi pemuda yang bahkan tidak bisa mengurusi kamar apartemennya sendiri?"

Naruto terdiam, tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa karena yang dikatakan Ino adalah kenyataan.

"Naruto, apakah mungkin aku bisa mempercayakan masa depan ku dan anak-anak ku kelak kepada orang yang bahkan masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak? Hahahahahaha…. Jangan bercanda.." Lanjut Ino masih dengan gelak tawa. Jelas sekali Ino tidak menyadari bahwa pernyataannya yang entah serius atau tidak ini telah menyakiti hati Naruto.

"Aah I-ino, mengapa kau masih belum berangkat ke tempat Ibiki ? bukankah kau buru-buru?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan topik yang mungkin lebih terdengar seperti _mengusir secara halus_.

"Mwo ? benarkah aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Ino nampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Ck… cepatlah Ino ,masih banyak urusan yang harus kau urusi, shoo.." Naruto kembali mengusir Ino dengan nada jengkel yang sedang ditahannya.

"Oi oi, kau mengusirku ? baiklah aku akan pergi, jaa.." ucap Ino berlalu pergi tanpa ekspresi menyesal ataupun sedih telah diusir oleh sang tuan rumah.

**NARUTO's POV**

Setelah Ino sudah keluar dari tempatku , aku menggerutu kecil.

"Apa-apaan perempuan itu?! Memangnya aku seburuk seperti yang dikatakan nya tadi ? haish…!"

"Dia pikir dia secantik apa ? galak seperti itu, bahkan mungkin Kurama akan takut dengannya..!"

'_Cklek'_

Pintu apartemenku kembali terbuka , dan Ino masih berdiri di depan pintu. Aku terpaku, khawatir jika Ino mendengar gerutuanku tentangnya tadi. Tidak, aku tidak takut padanya namun menghindari amukan Ino adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan oleh siapa saja yang ingin hidup damai.

"Enggh, ada apa lagi ?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu_, bagaimana jika ia mendengar pernyataanku tadi?_

Ino sedikit tersenyum dan kali ini aku sangat mencurigai senyuman nya. Baka, harusnya aku menunggu dan harusnya benar-benar memastikan apakah Ino sudah pergi cukup jauh atau belum.

"Naruto, aku tadi sempat menyiapkan sarapan untukmu di meja makan, makanlah dahulu.. oke?" ucap Ino masih dengan senyuman terkulum yang terus menguarkan aura tidak enak.

"Makanlah yang banyak, sebelum.." ucap Ino , namun sedikit berbisik kecil di bagian akhir sehingga aku tidak mengetahui apa yang dikatakannya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Ino ?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya, walaupun sebagian besar hati kecil dan logika ku mengatakan bahwa apapun yang dikatakan Ino, itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang baik.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku pergi dulu.." pamit Ino.

_Fiuh_, setidaknya aku boleh sedikit lega sekarang.

Ah, walaupun tadi Ino cukup menyeramkan tapi mengingat perkataannya soal sarapan tadi membuatku segera mengecek meja makanku. Dan benar saja, diatas meja telah tersedia 2 Pancake dengan susu .

Saat sedang menyantap sarapanku, aku kembali teringat kata-kata Ino tadi pagi.

"_Naruto, apakah mungkin aku bisa mempercayakan masa depan ku dan anak-anak ku kelak kepada orang yang bahkan masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak? Hahahahahaha…. Jangan bercanda.."_

Masa depan ? menikah ? apa benar Ino sudah merencanakan banyak hal sampai sejauh itu ?

Jujur saja , memikirkan Ino telah merencanakan _masa depan_ nya sampai sejauh itu membuat aku sedikit khawatir.

Muncul beberapa pertanyaan yang aku sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

_Apa Ino akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ?_

_Benarkah Ino sudah mendapat seseorang untuk masa depan nya itu ?_

_Seperti apa orang itu ?_

_Apa benar aku telah banyak menyusahkan Ino?_

_Apa Ino benar-benar tidak menyukaiku ?_

_Apa Ino tidak bisa mempercayakan masa depan dan anak-anak nya kelak pada orang sepertiku?_

dan satu perntanyaan yang paling membingungkan pun muncul, _Mengapa aku peduli dengan semua hal-hal itu ?_

Aku terdiam, berusaha mensimpulkan serta menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan barusan. Sarapan buatan Ino di hadapanku tak kuhiraukan, pikiranku terus melayang.

Menurutku, Ino yang sekarang ini sudah banyak berubah. Ino bukanlah si perempuan bodoh seperti dulu yang terus buta dengan cintanya pada Sasuke. Ino sekarang ini telah menjadi salah satu anggota dari bagian Interogasi di Konoha yang dikepalai oleh Ibiki. Peran Ino selama perang beberapa waktu yang lalu juga sangat penting. Terutama semenjak kepergian Ayahnya, Ino bukannya menjadi semakin lemah. Sebaliknya, seperti bunga yang mekar, Ino semakin mengeluarkan kelebihannya.

Ino bukanlah sosok yang terus berada dibawah bayang-bayang Sakura seperti dulu. Ino menjadi salah satu Kunoichi yang diperhitungkan di Konoha.

Haiish, Untuk apa aku memuji perempuan galak itu ?

Namun senyuman sedikit terukir di bibirku. Aku baru menyadari, sebanyak apapun Ino mengoceh soal kemalasanku dan berapa kali pun Ino mengatakan bahwa dia merasa sangat direpotkan olehku. Tetap saja dia tidak lelah apalagi kapok untuk terus mengurusiku.

Buktinya jelas , seperti pagi hari ini. Ino repot bersih-bersih, mengomeli dan lain-lain tapi tetap saja dia tidak lupa menyiapkan sarapan untukku.

Terkadang, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Ino bisa sebegitu pedulinya padaku. Dan setelah perenunganku hari ini, walaupun ragu tapi anggaplah ini sebagai kesimpulan sementaraku.

Apa sebenarnya Ino menyukaiku ?

Dengan memikirkannya saja aku sudah merasa geli, namun memag tak dipungkiri aku senang jika Ino menyukaiku.

"_HAHAHAHAHA..! kau konyol Naruto. Aku ? menikah denganmu ? HAHAHAHAHA"_

Aku kembali teringat kata-kata nya tadi pagi, mengingat hal itu membuatku sadar bahwa TIDAK MUNGKIN Ino menyukaiku. _Argghh!_

Kalau seperti ini, lebih terlihat seperti aku lah yang menyukai Ino.

_Apakah benar aku menyukai Ino ?_

Aku serta merta menggelengkan kepalaku_, bagaimana mungkin ? tidak, aku tidak menyukainya_.

Berusaha memantapkan hati atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha membohongi diriku sendiri, aku terus berusaha membayangkan segala hal buruk yang pernah Ino perbuat padaku.

Ino itu galak, cerewet, berisik, hidup dengan perempuan sepertinya hanya akan merusak pendengaranku.

Iya, aku harus ingat hal itu. Mungkin dengan begini aku tidak akan menyukai Ino atau setidaknya mencegah perasaanku untuk menyukainya.

Perlahan, terbayang olehku hidup tanpa suara-suara berisik dan teriakan serta celotehan Ino. Bukan ketenangan yang kudapat, hanya kesepian seperti yang kurasakan saat aku dikucilkan dulu. Tidak, aku tidak ingin kembali jatuh kedalam kesepian yang seperti itu.

Ah, percuma saja aku terus begini. Aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukainya. Bagaimana ini?

"hey bodoh, jangan jadi melankolis seperti ini, kau mengganggu istirahatku..!" Geram Kurama dari dalam tubuhku.

"Kau pikir aku ingin menjadi begini? Jika kau ingin beristirahat dengan tenang, cepat bantu aku mencari solusi untuk hal ini!"

"Ungkapkan saja perasaanmu pada gadis itu, sesederhana itu.." balas Kurama.

"Baka Kurama ! saranmu tidak membantu sama sekali, duh..!" jawabku gemas mendengar saran Kurama yang setengah niat barusan.

"Hey, aku tidak sembarang berbicara.. bukankah kau khawatir jika gadis itu sedang merencanakan masa depannya ? bagaimana jika kekhawatiranmu itu benar lalu akhirnya gadis itu memilih pemuda lain untuk bersanding dengannya? Jika kau terlambat sedikit saja, kau bisa membayangkan sendiri bukan nasibmu nanti.." balas Kurama panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam, terkadang rubah ekor Sembilan ini bisa menjadi lebih pintar dariku.

"Bukan aku yang lebih pintar, tapi kau yang terlalu bodoh.." ucap Kurama mengetahui isi pikiranku.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**At Ino's Place**

Ino masih sibuk bergumul dengan setumpuk laporan hasil interogasi yang datang hari ini. Meskipun perdamaian sudah terwujud di dunia Shinobi, ternyata masih banyak desa-desa kecil yang ingin memata-matai Konoha dan mencari titik kelemahan Konoha.

Ino sebagai salah satu yang bertanggung jawab dalam bidang ini pastinya disibukan oleh hal-hal tersebut. Apalagi Ino juga merupakan anggota klan Yamanaka yang terkenal dengan skill memanipulasi pikiran.

"Duh… tidak ada Ibiki-sensei disini membuatku lebih repot dari biasanya, melelahkan sekali.." Ucap Ino sambil mereganggkan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Ino melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hm, sudah jam makan siang rupanya.. pantas saja aku merasa lapar.."

Ino beranjak dari meja kerjanya, berjalan keluar dari kantornya. Saat berjalan menyusuri koridor demi koridor disana , entah ini hanya perasaan Ino atau memang banyak shinobi-shinobi di tempat itu yang terus meliriknya dengan senyuman-senyuman aneh.

'_Ada apa denganku ? apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?'_

Ino yang risih diperhatikan seperti itu nampak memegangi wajahnya, mencari-cari apa ada yang salah di wajahnya. Namun nihil, Ino tidak menemukan hal yang aneh dengan wajah cantiknya itu.

'_Apa rok kerjaku terangkat ?'_

Ino lalu meraba-raba bagian belakang rok nya, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Ino tidak menemukan ada yang aneh dengan rok nya.

'_atau rambutku berantakan?'_

Ino kembali merapikan ikatan pada rambutnya. Sampai akhirnya Anko datang menghampiri Ino dengan senyuman yang menurut Ino aneh , "Kau sudah cukup cantik Ino, tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu jika ingin menemui calon suami..hahahaha.." ucap Anko tertawa geli.

'_Calon suamiku? Siapa?'_

Raut bingung dan heran terpampang jelas di wajah Ino. Ino nampak ingin bertanya,namun tidak sempat karena terdengar teriakan dari suara yang sudah tidak asing telinga Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino !"

'_Naruto? Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?'_

Ino segera saja mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari gedung itu untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi diluar.

"Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan…. a-a-pa-apaan ini !?" Ino terkejut dengan apa yang sekarang berada di depan gedung kerjanya.

Sebuah spanduk besar dengan tulisan "YAMANAKA INO, STAY WITH ME!" dan beribu-ribu bunshin Naruto yang berlutut di hadapannya. Nampak juga orang-orang awam yang tampak menonton dengan seru kejadian ini.

"NARUTO ! dimana Naruto yang asli !?" teriak Ino mencengkram kerah salah satu bunshin Naruto.

Bunshin Naruto yang sedang dicengkram oleh Ino nampak gemetar dan menunjuk keatas gedung.

Ino segera melepaskan bunshin Naruto tersebut, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya keatas gedung kerjanya. Benar saja, Naruto segera melompat turun dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan berdiri di hadapan Ino.

"Naruto, apa-apaan ini ha ?" Tanya Ino dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Malu karena diperhatikan oleh banyak orang dan malu karena ditatapi oleh tatapan Naruto yang entah mengapa menjadi tatapan yang seakan-akan melelehkan pertahanan miliknya.

"Menikah denganku Ino, percayakan masa depan dan anak-anak mu kelak padaku.." ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Kau g-gila.." Ino bergetar mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan merubah kebiasaanku, a-aku akan belajar merapikan kamarku sendiri , aku akan.." belum selesai bicara, Ino telah menghentikan ucapan Naruto dengan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Baka ! kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku senang direpoti olehmu dan terlebih lagi aku senang kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengakui kesalahanmu , serta mau menyadari bahwa kau memang perlu berubah…" balas Ino menatapi Naruto dengan serius.

"I-ino, apa ini artinya kau telah…?"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya, "tentu saja baka ! mengapa kau bertanya lagi ha ?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, senang menerima jawaban Ino.

Naruto segera saja memeluk erat tubuh Ino, bahagia terpampang jelas diwajah keduanya. Para shinobi dan penduduk yang menontoni mereka sejak tadi pun turut bahagia dan nampak bertepuk tangan untuk mereka.

Ino yang masih berada dalam pelukan Naruto berbisik sekilas di telinga Naruto, "sayang,tolong jangan membuatku malu lagi lain kali oke?"

Naruto dapat merasakan cengkraman Ino yang semakin mengerat pada tubuhnya.

'_entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak' _batin Naruto dan Kurama didalam hati.

**10 YEARS LATER**

"Mino ! bereskan playstation dan mainanmu !" Teriak Ino membangunkan putranya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"hoaaam, iya iya sebentar lagi.." ucap Uzumaki Mino, putra pertama dari pernikahan Ino dan Naruto 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Haish, Mino… kamu itu jangan menjadi seperti ayahmu , belajarlah merapikan barang-barangmu sendiri.." nasehat Ino dengan gaya keibuannya.

"Tak apa, jika aku seperti ayah berarti kelak nanti aku juga akan kuat seperti ayah, hehe.." Nyengir Mino dengan deretan gigi putih ratanya dan pipinya yang tembam itu.

"Ibu ! Ayah menumpahkan adonan kue ibu !" terdengar teriakan dari sosok gadis kecil bersurai pirang pendek yang membingkai wajah imutnya.

"Haish, like father like son, selalu berbuat onar.. " gerutu Ino dengan kegeraman yang meningkat lalu segera beranjak pergi menuju dapur.

Sekarang hanya ada Mino dengan adik perempuannya disana, "Nah Yumi-chan, tolong bantu Mino-nii membereskan kamar ya.. oke?" mohon Mino dengan cengiran memohonnya.

"Kerjakan saja sendiri, Bweh !" ledek Yumi menjulurkan lidahnya yang membuat wajah imutnya bertambah imut.

"Ah ayolah Yumi-chaaan.." Mino masih memohon kepada adiknya.

"Tidak, aku akan melaporkan Mino-nii pada ibu !" Yumi baru akan segera beranjak pergi namun ditahan oleh kakaknya.

"Baiklah baiklah, Mino-nii akan membereskannya sendiri.." Mino nampak sebal dan mengangkat tangannya seperti ingin memukul adiknya.

Dengan muka jengkel dan malas, anak itu membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan dikamar.

"ah habis ini, makan ramen di Ichiraku ah, pasti lezat.." Teryata Mino tidak menyerah dan berusaha merayu adiknya dengan ramen. Namun, Yumi tidak menghiraukan melainkan hanya terus memperhatikan sang kakak beres-beres.

"Hmm, panas-panas begini enaknya makan es krim, Yumi-chan mau ?" Mino kembali menggoda Yumi. Kali ini Yumi nampak menelan ludahnya, sepertinya Yumi sudah mulai termakan perkataan kakaknya.

Walaupun hanya sedikit namun Mino dapat melihat Yumi mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran nya.

"Nah, bantu Mino-nii membereskan kamar ya biar bisa cepat-cepat beli eskrim, oke Yumi-chan ?"

"Karena Yumi-chan baik, Yumi akan membantu Mino-nii.. hayo bilang apa ke Yumi?" ucap Yumi dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Arigato Yumi-chan, sini biar Mino-nii cium…" balas Mino bergerak mengejar adik kecilnya.

"Mino-nii…!"

Akhirnya sepasang Uzumaki bersaudara ini malah bermain kejar-kejaran di kamar dan lupa dengan tugas membereskan kamar mereka.

**-Fin-**

NaruIno fic for my pal, Dee-san ! :D

Sory for bad story, typo, etc.

Wish you like this cause it's been long time since I updated my last fic.

*PS : If you're a kpop lover especially YGstand, you'll recognize Mino is named base on one of Winner's member hehehe, is there any inner circle here beside me ?*


End file.
